


Like, nya?

by TripleTakeMyFics (SeaMeMeow)



Series: This fic is brought to you by self indulgence [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Clothed Sex, Collar, Coming In Pants, Creampie, Cum Lube, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gender-neutral Reader, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-On, Threesome - M/M/Other, Trans Crypto | Park Tae Joon, gender ambiguous reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMeMeow/pseuds/TripleTakeMyFics
Summary: TaeJoon celebrates his 32nd birthday with his lovers. It's a whole mess of cake eating, gift-giving, and kinky times.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt/Reader, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Reader
Series: This fic is brought to you by self indulgence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly self indulgent and I am attempting to make a series. (but who knows if I'll end up finishing it) 
> 
> I tried to keep the reader as gender neutral as possible. The reader penetrates Crypto, but I try not to specify parts / if it's with a strap-on so I hope that is easily understood.
> 
> Mirage is cis and Crypto is trans bc he's cool. I refer to his genitals based upon a prosthetic he got in my previous fic. There are brief mentions of the previous fic in this one, but you don't have to read it. 
> 
> There is a brief foot petting on clothes scene and a brief mention of previous food play.

It was TaeJoon's birthday. Though he dreaded the thought of already being 32, he was happy to be in the presence of his lovers. He blew out the candles on his cake, wishing to successfully find Mila, though he wouldn't tell anyone that. Elliott began to cut the cake, putting a decent sized slice on a plate before sliding it in front of TaeJoon. 

"고마워." He smiles at Elliott.

"No thanks needed! I do take bribes though." Elliott winks, cutting another slice.

You pass TaeJoon a fork, and he says another thank you before digging into his cake. He eyes the strawberry, but tries to save it for last. 

You can't help but rest your face on your hand and watch him eat the cake. It was a relief he was enjoying himself. 

"Hey, Earth to ____." Elliott is holding out a plate towards you, and you quickly snap out of your trance and grab the plate.

"T-Thanks." You mutter, trying to calm yourself down. You glance up to see TaeJoon staring with a confused look, but he laughs a bit. 

"Are you okay? What's got you so surprised?" TaeJoon has some whipped cream frosting on the corner of his mouth, but you try to ignore it.

"Nothing. Everything is fine!" You feel warm, and you hope the others can't tell but you know they probably do.

"If you say so." TaeJoon continues to eat while Elliott goes back to cutting a slice for himself. 

"Is it good, old man?" Elliott asks cheekily, catching a glance at TaeJoon who's already half done with his slice. TaeJoon nods, his fork already going in for another piece. Elliott's stare lingers a bit on him, but he's quick to grab his slice and finally sit down. He digs in, humming happily when he takes his first bite. 

"I've always loved Mom's old recipe. Thanks for helping me make it, babe." Elliott kicks at your foot under the table. You smile as you gently kick at him back.

"Of course. It was a good idea knowing TaeJoon likes strawberries so much." You glance at TaeJoon and he's stabbing the strawberry on his plate, it's all that's left of his slice. 

"Yes, thank you. It was delicious." He seems to savor the strawberry a bit more than the rest, but the leafy green cap is all that remains when he pulls his fork away from his mouth. 

"You got something-'' Elliott says, his finger swipes away at the whipped cream that was on TaeJoon's mouth. He licks it with a loud "Mmm~" and TaeJoon chuckles. 

"You could've just told me it was there." TaeJoon sets the fork down and grabs a napkin to wipe at the rest of his mouth.

"But where's the fun in that? Besides, I think it's pretty sexy of me to try and seduce you all the time." Elliott laughs, teasing the fork in his mouth. 

"I won't argue with that." He smirks, folding his arms across his chest as he relaxes against the dining room chair. Elliott leans against his hand on the table, staring at TaeJoon with a knowing glance. You continue to eat your cake as this all unfolds. 

It doesn't take a genius to realize TaeJoon is messing with Elliott under the table. Elliott hadn't touched this cake for a bit, and all of a sudden he's panting. You try to get a peek under the table but TaeJoon catches your attention, shaking his head no. 

You feel a rush of excitement and try to finish up your cake. It was difficult with your curiosity itching at you. You put together that TaeJoon was probably rubbing at Elliott with his foot, but you just wanted confirmation. Elliott gasps and moans, which begins to get you riled up. 

"T-TaeJoon- D-Don't you-" Elliott has already lost his composure. "Don't you want- your presents?" 

"But I already have what I want right here." TaeJoon smiles at him warmly and it makes Elliott blush. Elliott looks at you with a pleading expression.

"How about I go-" You begin, but TaeJoon leans towards you and holds the hand you had on the table. 

"자기야, I would enjoy it if you would watch Elliott cum with me. Would you do that for me?" TaeJoon has a devious smile, but you have to admit it makes your heart flutter a bit. 

"Of course." You smile at him, moving your hand so you can link fingers with him. He seems flustered by the gesture, a soft expression painting his face, but he's quick to turn his attention back to Elliott. He picks up the pace a bit. By now you can hear the sounds of clothes rubbing together and the chair creaking a bit. You could imagine Elliott's cock was leaking beneath the boxers and sweats, maybe even having a visible wet spot. 

"You're doing so good Elliott. Are you going to cum soon?" TaeJoon asks, and you can see a brief look of embarrassment on Elliott's face as he nods. He's trying not to rock his hips too much because his hands are gripping the table and you can catch a peek at the way his fingers press hard into the wood. 

"Don't you think this is a fitting bribe for such a delicious cake, ___?" TaeJoon looks at you again, and you also nod your head. He seems content with your response and you can feel his thumb rub circles on your hand. With a pained moan, Elliott seems to be on the verge of an orgasm. 

"I'm- I'm so close-" Elliott looks at TaeJoon with fervor and TaeJoon returns his gaze.

"Then come, Elliott." TaeJoon's grip on your hand tightens for a second and you imagine he's just as tense on Elliott. Elliott gasps and you watch as he shudders in the chair, panting hard as he works through his orgasm. 

TaeJoon relaxed a bit, but you can feel his hand is a bit sweaty. It's easy to notice the blush on his face, and the way his eyes don't move away from Elliott's face. Elliott tries to readjust himself in the chair. He looks slightly uncomfortable, probably due to the fact that he just jizzed in his pants. 

"W-Well that was fun." Elliott lets out a squeaky laugh. He cringes when he realizes how high strung it sounds.

"It sure was." TaeJoon uses his other hand to try and reach for Elliott's hand that rests on the table. Elliott moves his hand to slide their fingers between each other, linking their hands together. They share an intense eye contact and Elliott almost holds his breath. "사랑해, Elliott." 

"I-I love- love you too, TaeJoon!" Elliott finds himself a flustered mess. He's quick to try and cover up his face with his other hand and you can't help but chuckle. "Happy birthday...even though this wasn't part of the plan."

"Oh? You two made plans for the evening?" TaeJoon turns to look at you for confirmation, a brazen cock of his head almost feels like mockery. Birthday sex hadn't meant to become a tradition. It all started with Elliott's birthday last year when he got a little too eager with the idea of eating frosting off of your bodies. Since then, things have escalated for every birthday. 

"We can cancel them though! We can do anything you want to." You pull his arm up and twist his hand to your mouth, kissing his knuckles. He's not quite swooned by the gesture, but he seems to contemplate his options.

"What did you originally have planned?" TaeJoon asks.

"Can I go get your present? And maybe change my pants?" Elliott asks, looking for pity from TaeJoon. TaeJoon looks at him for a moment before turning back to you.

"Could you go get the present, please?" TaeJoon asks, and you swear Elliott is about to yell. Surprisingly, he's quiet, but you also assume he's trying to cook up a plan for revenge. Nodding, you let go of his hand and head to the laundry room to retrieve his gift.

It had been difficult to hide. You switched its location any time you noticed TaeJoon checking around the house. He was too nosey for his own good sometimes. You would've asked Wraith to hold onto it but were too embarrassed if she ended up taking a peek. As you head back to the dining area, you notice Elliott is eating cake again, but he's also sweaty and flushed. TaeJoon sure was a tease.

You set the gift bag on the table, pushing it towards TaeJoon as you sit back in your chair. TaeJoon finally releases Elliott's hand and there's a breath of relief from Elliott. TaeJoon reaches for the gift, but pauses as he looks at you for a moment.

"Go ahead." You smile, and he hesitates to check the bag. He angles it to where he can push around the tissue paper and find the wrapped goodies, though he doesn't know what to expect. You don't know how to read his expression when he pulls out the lime green collar with a bell on it. He sets it on the table after staring at it for a beat, but there's a growing tension as he also pulls out some black cat ears, and a matching butt plug tail. 

He looks between you and the ears a moment, and you can't help but feel worried about his underwhelming reaction.

"A while ago you asked me if I could get you something like I did with Elliott and well, I thought this suited you." You can't help but anxiously wring your hands together. "Elliott threw in the cat ears and tail with the collar, but we understand if that's not what you're interested in. We can always return it."

"You both picked these out for me?" TaeJoon's expression seems to soften a bit, but Elliott gives you a brief, sad expression. He's quick to mask it with a polite smile when TaeJoon looks at him. "Do you want me to wear these?" 

"O-Only if you want to! I mean, it's  _ your _ birthday- And that's  **not** the only gift we got you! Just thought we'd get the fun- the kinky one out of the way!" Elliott's anxiety with the subject isn't much better. You can see the lines of worry between his eyebrows as they scrunch and sweat starting at his temple. TaeJoon picks up on the tension, and places his hand back on Elliott's. 

"I- I have to admit I'm a little embarrassed receiving this gift." TaeJoon starts. You're expecting it to go downhill, wincing and trying to remember where you put his other gift. You were hopeful he would at least enjoy the small collection of intricate puzzles, a meme mug that said "I'm in." under a photo of him typing on his laptop with sunglasses photoshopped on, and a cat plush travel pillow. "I didn't expect this as a gift, but I appreciate it and...I think I would like to try it out."

You are filled with relief and pleasantly surprised when you notice the red of his face. You didn't want to make TaeJoon uncomfortable or overstep his boundaries, but it made you happy to know he was open to trying it out. You almost shout when you notice Elliott mouth "poggers" to you, but it's still a sweet moment to see TaeJoon open up like that.

"Again, you don't have to-" You almost continue to insist when he gives you a look of determination, though it's mixed with his sheer embarrassment and arousal. "Why don't you go take a moment to try them on and if you don't like it, we'll just do something else you like. If you really want to open your other gift though, we can do that too."

"Sure. If you'll excuse me then, I will go try them on." He clears his throat, putting back the items in the gift bag before heading to the bedroom. There's a slight skip in his step, but maybe you were imagining it. Well, whether he liked it or not, you could still spend the evening together. You end up locking eyes with Elliott when TaeJoon closes the bedroom door, and you give him a slightly disappointed look.

"Aww, what did I do now?" He finished off the last of his cake, licking the remaining frosting off his spoon. 

"He almost saw you mouth 'poggers', Elliott. You could've ruined the moment." You sighed, contemplating eating another piece of cake. 

"I would've ruined the moment if I didn't celebrate it with a 'pog'. It's what the kids are all saying nowadays!" He's quick to grab himself another slice and when he does, he ends up serving you another slice. "We can leave the rest for TaeJoon." 

You nod, promising to yourself to not touch anymore of the cake after this slice. You'd keep it of course, not wanting to steal your precious boyfriend's cake, but it was hard when you and Elliott had outdone yourselves replicating his mother's recipe. 

The two of you eat in silence. At this point, you both could only think about TaeJoon after all. Your head swam with thoughts of what he might look like. Eventually you finished your cake. You look up at Elliott and he's staring at the door to the bedroom. It had already been about 10 minutes. 

"Maybe we could clean up?" You say. Elliott nods as he gets up and gathers the plates before heading over to the sink. You put the lid on the cake platter and stick the cake in the fridge. As Elliott washes up the dishes, you work to dry them off and put them back in the cabinets. 

"It had been a pretty quiet shift until some of the legends had rolled up. Octane had gotten a little too rowdy trying to impress Bloodhound." Elliott reminisced, rambling about working at the bar. "Long story short, Octane is banned for 2 weeks from the bar for almost starting a fire and Bloodhound didn't seem too impressed either."

"Wait, what do you mean long story short? How did he manage that?" You look at him for clarification. 

"Well it seems like he snuck a thermite out of the arena in order to pull a stunt with it but he lost his pain- paid- patience." Elliott sighs, handing you the final dish before turning off the faucet. "I'm just glad Bloodhound was quick enough to knock some sense into him."

"Huh, wild." You wipe at the plate before sticking it in its spot in the cabinet and closing it. You put the dish rag back on its towel holder and lean against the kitchen counter near it. "Maybe he just wanted to get pinned down by them. I dunno, I'd want to be pinned down by them-"

"I won't do?" Elliott smirks as he pins you against the counter. You give him a tired sigh and side glance before you give him a cheeky smile. 

"Not when you're still wearing gross pants you came in. Besides, who wouldn't want to be pinned down by Bloodhound?" You laugh, gently pushing Elliott away from you.

"Touché." He mumbles, moving away from you. "Man...not to rush TaeJoon but couldn't he at least let me get changed?"

"I'm sure he'll be done soon." You say, glancing at the bedroom door. As if on cue, he appears. He's still clothed (unfortunately) but you can see the cat ears on his head and a tail poking awkwardly out of the bottom of the left leg hole of his boxer briefs. You both stare at him as he moves closer, but then you notice he's not wearing the collar and he's holding in his hand. You almost say something about it, but his eyes follow yours and he cuts to the chase.

"I tried it on but, I don't think it looks good on me." He sighs. "With my...cybernetics."

You and Elliott share a look of concern to each other before focusing your attention on TaeJoon again.

"Oh baby, it's okay if you don't want to wear it." You start to say. You move a bit closer to him, trying to reassure him. "But, do you think you could show us how it looks? Just for a second?" You ask him, wondering if you overstepped a line. He contemplates for a moment but finally nods his head. You try not to stare too hard at the cat ears that sit there as he hands the collar over to you.

"Could you?" He asks, hesitating to make eye contact and instead looking at the floor.

"Sure." You take it and then move behind him, gently fastening the collar to his neck. "I'm sure it looks good TaeJoon. Hell, I'm trying not to stare too hard at you already." 

He makes a small hum, discomfort not quite gone but a small reassurance. He didn't hate his cybernetics, but they didn't make him feel great either. They felt like another layer to add to his dysphoria. They didn't necessarily bother him on most days at this point, but sometimes the discomfort of having them would settle in, and he'd struggle to feel okay about his appearance again.

It's quiet in the room. Elliott swallows hard and loud. Your fingers brush down TaeJoon's back as you move back in front of him. You could understand Elliott's reaction now. The collar really did bring the whole concept together, though the ears and tail were adorable on their own. You could understand the feeling TaeJoon might have seeing the collar stand out against his cybernetics, but you couldn't help but enjoy the way the collar fit so perfectly. 

"You're such a good boy TaeJoon. Thank you for trying it on again." You smile, but TaeJoon's nervousness doesn't quite disappear. "You can take it off now if you want to. We care more about your comfort."

Elliott nods beside you.

"Yeah, I mean, I think it looks great but if you don't like it, you should take it off." Elliott moves forward and reaches out for TaeJoon's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. TaeJoon looks a bit taken aback, blushing but seemingly comforted.

"It's not that I don't like it- I just. I don't think it...suits me…" TaeJoon continues to stare down at the ground. You share a look with Elliott again before you both move to squeeze TaeJoon into a hug.

"It suits you really well. Might be better than Elliott's handcuffs to be honest-" You hear Elliott gasp beside you. 

"How could you say such a thing?! Well, I guess I have to agree that it suits you really well but…I don't know if I can fully agree-" Elliott counters, only to get a chuckle out of TaeJoon.

"야, you're not just trying to make me feel better, right?" TaeJoon says as he returns the hug to both of you.

"I mean, yeah, of course it's to make you feel better. But you also need to know that you look really good with it. Dare I say, a snack." Elliott says. You watch as Elliott moves his hand to give TaeJoon's ass a gentle squeeze. TaeJoon seems to relax right there, as a small gasp makes its way right to your ear.

"Elliott. Go clean up a bit and we'll meet you in the bedroom." TaeJoon says. Elliott makes a happy squee, quick to make his way towards the bedroom. Just when he's about to enter the bedroom, while TaeJoon's back is facing him, he mouths 'poggers' at you again. There is a part of you that wants to strangle him, but another part of you that appreciates him for the meme. You briefly wonder if his use is ironic or not. 

TaeJoon moves to look at your face. He smiles slightly, but you can tell there's still some insecurity lingering in him. You gently take your hand and examine the cat ears, stroking them. You know TaeJoon is staring at your face, and when you look back down at him, you can't help but grin.

"Looks cute on you." You say, and he's quick to mumble a quiet thank you with a beet red face. Your hand moves down to the collar, gently flicking the bell with your index finger. It jingles softly, and you hold eye contact with TaeJoon. "This will be so cute to hear when you're getting fucked. Or when you're fucking. Whatever you want to do."

TaeJoon's breath hitches and he hesitates before pulling you into a kiss. You kiss him back, slowly, but surely. It's soft and warm, but lust blooms with gentle bites and licking tongues. You hold him close to you, hands brushing against his undercut and lower back. He can't help but rut against you, and you can feel the neurodick packed into his boxer briefs brushing against your own intimate area. 

"What would you like to do, birthday boy?" You smile as you pull away to catch your breath. TaeJoon looks excited, despite there being a lingering shyness with his getup. 

"I want to ask Elliott if he wants me to fuck him." TaeJoon says as his eyes dart between your mouth and your eyes. "I want you to watch...maybe help." 

"Would you like me to give you some attention after?" Your hand brushes against his tail and you can feel him shiver underneath you. He gives you a shy nod, and you can't help but chuckle as you playfully stroke down his tail and lean into his ear. "Could you do me a favor?"

"네." He responds, patiently waiting for you to continue.

"Could you say 'nya' and do  _ the _ pose?" As you pull away to see his response, you can feel him move away from you. "Is that a no?"

"Why would I do something so embarrassing?" He huffs, but the blush on his cheeks don't escape you. "I'm going to go check on Elliott."

He goes to the bedroom and gives it a knock. You don't quite hear what's said but you assume Elliott is ready as TaeJoon opens the door and enters. You follow along and close the bedroom door behind you, surprised when you see Elliott lying on the bed in a robe and a rose in his mouth. 

"I've been-" Elliott begins to say, but the rose unceremoniously falls from his mouth. He grabs it, offering it up as he clears his throat, trying to smoothly transition back into character. "I've been expecting you, Mr. Park." 

Elliott uses his other hand to seductively loosen the belt on his robe. You hang back a bit as TaeJoon approaches Elliott. He's quick to crawl onto the bed, leaning over Elliott. 

"What game are you playing now, Witt?" TaeJoon asks, taking the rose from him. He smells it out of curiosity but ultimately sets it on the nightstand. It's then that Elliott flips TaeJoon below him. At this point, you decide to move to get a better angle of them. The robe starts to undo itself from the movement, exposing Elliott's chest. He's wearing a dark red bralette, and you can see the way TaeJoon is staring, almost breathless. 

"I've caught you in my trap, Park. The rose you smelled is turning you into a catboy!" Elliott laughs maniacally, and TaeJoon gives him an almost deadpan expression. "You'll only return to normal if you have a pleasant evening!" 

"I guess I better leave then-" TaeJoon moves like he's about to slip out from under Elliott. Elliott panics and grasps at his arms, trying to get his attention again.

"Did I- Did I say pleasant evening?" Elliott stumbles but a nod from TaeJoon let's him know he's got his attention again. "What I meant to say was-" A moment passes as Elliott thinks of what to say next. "You'll only return to normal if you fuck a really handsome man whose widely known as Mirage!" 

"Oh no. Whatever shall I do." TaeJoon mumbles. You can't help but laugh a little, and Elliott sighs.

"I'm trying my best here and you're giving me nothin'." Elliott groans.

"Fine, fine." TaeJoon rolls his eyes but takes a breath, seemingly getting into character. "But where will I find the handsome man that goes by Mirage to fuck?" 

Elliott seems to be satisfied with his answer, and he leans in towards his face.

"You're lucky I just so happen to go by Mirage, Mr. Park. I'd be more than happy to offer my body up if you ask me." Elliott grins, watching as TaeJoon's eyes scan over his form.

"I can't believe I fell into your trap. Please let me make love to you, Mirage." TaeJoon can't help but smile from the ridiculousness of the situation.

"That's right! I will make you fall in love with me!" Elliott laughs again, trying to emphasize his menacing nature but it falls flat when TaeJoon pulls him down into a kiss.

"You might have already gotten what you wished for." TaeJoon grins and Elliott balks at his come back. They continue to make out as Elliott's robe is thrown to the floor. You watch as TaeJoon's hands brush over the curves of Elliott's ass, gently petting the lace there. "Is this another gift for me?"

"Does it suit your tastes?" Elliott asks with a cheeky grin.

"How did you know, 자기야?" TaeJoon responds, continuing to rub his hands there.

"I just guessed. Besides, I look pretty good in just about anything." Elliott laughs and TaeJoon can't help but laugh with him. 

"That is very true." TaeJoon pulls him in for another kiss and they end up flipping over again, TaeJoon securing his position on top of Elliott. 

"And you'd look good without your clothes." Elliott winks as he teases at the bottom of his shirt, and TaeJoon is quick to remove it. As for his bottoms, he leaves them on for a bit longer as he rubs his crotch against Elliott's. 

"Mmm~ I don't know what you did to me Mirage, but I'm dying to enter you." TaeJoon brushes his fingers over Elliott's covered nipples, gauging his reaction. When Elliott gives a quiet whine, he moves one hand back down to cup his ass. "Did you already prepare yourself?" 

Elliott gives him a curt nod, and TaeJoon licks his lips. He moves his hand down to where Elliott's asshole is and pulls aside the lace fabric, eyeing the buttplug that sits there.

"I bet you've worn this all evening. Maybe even afternoon?" TaeJoon smirks, watching Elliott's face as he begins to remove the plug. Elliott's flushed expression gives him all the answers he needs. "No wonder you came so quickly at the table. You'd been wanting my attention all day. Haven't you,  _ Mirage _ ?" 

The butt plug is messily discarded to the side, leaving Elliott's hole exposed and twitching. TaeJoon moves to grab the lube off the nightstand, popping open the cap and coating his fingers in a decent amount. He warms it up a bit before he easily slides in one, two, three fingers into Elliott, making sure the man was fully prepared. TaeJoon removes his fingers in order to remove his underwear. Elliott whines but soon hushes to watch TaeJoon expose his neurodick. 

At this point, you move again, this time to the bottom of the bed. You sit down, getting the perfect view of TaeJoon's ass, tail following his movements. 

"Color?" Taejoon asks. 

"Green." You hear Elliott respond. There's a brief pause and you realize TaeJoon is waiting for you too.

"Oh. Green." You say, and the two of them continue. You assume he wanted to make sure you weren't feeling left out. "Can I touch myself, TaeJoon?" 

There's a pause in his movements. He turns his head to you, and there's a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Are you that excited, 자기?" He glances over you, and watches as your hand moves down towards your crotch.

"Of course." You chuckle. Your hand hovers above your crotch, not quite touching. You wait to see if TaeJoon gives the go ahead.

"You have been doing well...I don't see why not. But try not to cum if you can't help it." He says, turning his attention back to Elliott. You wait another moment in anticipation for him to continue his actions.

Elliott seems to be happy to get his attention again. TaeJoon puts some lube on his neurodick, taking a deep breath of anticipation. He teases the entrance before slowly sliding into Elliott, easing in as his hands grip Elliott's thighs. Elliott's legs wrap around TaeJoon, pulling his hips forward and effectively bottoming out. They're not shy about hiding their groans of pleasure, though they wait a moment to adjust. 

A few moments of gathering breaths finally leads to TaeJoon experimentally moving. Elliott doesn't seem too uncomfortable at this point, so he warms up a bit, his hips pulling in and out at a gentle pace.

"Yes, baby. Mmm~ Just like that." You can hear the quiet moans of Elliott, and whispers of encouragement. You can't see TaeJoon's face from this angle but you catch a glimpse of Elliott's when he leans his head back on the pillow. You can feel warmth crawl throughout your body as you begin to touch yourself. Your hand reaches into your underwear to meet your warm, needy parts, and you pleasure yourself. You continue to watch your lovers as they pick up their pace, and you match your movements to theirs. 

"Elliott, you're such a good boy. And you look so good in this lingerie…" TaeJoon whimpers, fucking into him at a steady pace. You can see the way he flexes his arms, trying his best to keep a firm grip on Elliott. Elliott's whines spark heat down below, and you can feel the desire to touch him rising in you. It only gets stronger when you realize he's staring at you, eyeing your movements and giving you a glazed over expression full of want.

TaeJoon  _ did _ say you could help him out earlier. You remove your hand from your underwear, despite craving stimulation and quickly remove all your clothes and undergarments. You crawl over and press behind TaeJoon, giving him a kiss on his shoulder.

"TaeJoon~" You mutter, and he gives you a brief glance and a small "Yes?" as he continues to rock his hips back and forth. You notice the ears on his head are slipping a bit and you fit them back into place. The jingle of the collar and the way he's already sweating aren't hidden from you either. "Can I touch our handsome Mirage?" 

"Sure, why not." You can hear the laugh in his voice. Elliott seems to beam at the idea, hand weakly motioning you to his side. You sit down next to him, leaning down to give him a kiss. 

He doesn't let you get away with a quick peck. His hands move to lock you in place. You share a sloppy, but heated kiss that leaves you both gasping for air. As you pull away and wipe away the drool from your mouth, you notice TaeJoon ruggedly breathing. He really seemed to enjoy watching that. You hum happily as you twist your body to press an equally intense kiss on his mouth. He seems to appreciate the gesture as he hums back. 

You pull back with a satisfied grin, glancing over his swelling lips. You could feel a slight soreness with yours. You lie down on your side, face next to Elliott's. His head turns to press your noses against one another, and his hand brushes over your torso. 

"Can I give you a helping hand?" He asks, hand brushing against your thigh. 

"Please. I'll give you some extra attention too." You say as your hand brushes over his chest. You rub at the lace over his nipple, causing him to harshly gasp. His hand moves to finally give you some stimulation, gentle touches exploring around before giving you the friction you desired. You press your forehead against his, closing your eyes as you move your hand across the expanse of his chest. You tease some of the hair on his chest before giving his other nipple a pinch. 

You felt so absorbed by the little touches and cries that Elliott made along with the warmth of his hand. You pull yourself closer to him, wrapping an arm around his. His arm presses against your torso as it continues to move in a rhythm and give you just the right amount of pressure. You felt close.

"S-Slow down, Elliott." You mumble, feeling him hesitate. His pace didn't halt, but it still left your head dizzy. His hands weren't too rough, though he did a lot of work with his hands. Tender, but calloused and strong. You had come with the help of his hand on many occasions, but this time you didn't want to disappoint TaeJoon. He said to avoid orgasming if you could help it, and you were going to listen to his request. 

You feel the hair on his arms brush against your naval. A small shiver goes up your spine. You peek your eyes open to look at him, seeing the way his eyebrows scrunch up in pleasure. TaeJoon hadn't said much. Or if he did, you had been too focused on Elliott's hand. 

You watch as Elliott's mouth hangs open, drool lazily hitting the pillow case. It might've been gross if you weren't so enthralled by how wrecked he looked. His other hand was gripping into the sheets, and you could see the way his chest heaved with every push of TaeJoon's hips.

You cave. You move your hand away from his chest and trail it down his abdomen. You give his happy trail a trace before your hand meets his dick. It hovers as you take a hard look at TaeJoon. He's worn down, but going strong. It wouldn't be too long before the two of them were a heap of pleasure. TaeJoon briefly meets your eyes, but gives you a nod of approval. Your hand finally gets a hold of Elliott's dick under the lace, making him cry as you stroke it in time to the rhythm that's been set. 

Your blood rushes in your ears as you watch Elliott crumble before you. His cries grow louder and he tries to pick up his pace on you, but he seemingly gets lost in his own pleasure. You can't help but chomp down on his shoulder, pressing bruising kisses and licks to smother whatever pain you might have caused him. It only makes him writhe, back arching with a low moan. 5 more pumps from you and TaeJoon seems to do the trick. 

The loud "FUCK!" he shouts was enough to make you jolt. You feel the sticky cum leave traces on your hand as the rest coats his stomach, narrowly avoiding his panties. Elliott's eyelashes flutter closed, and you realize TaeJoon is also bent on release. You watch as his hips stutter with less energy, a guttural moan leaving his lips as his eyes squeeze shut in euphoria. 

You were  **so** close. You hadn't gotten as much attention as TaeJoon or Elliott and that left you desperate for touch. Elliott's hand had unfortunately stopped as he recovered from his thorough ass wrecking. TaeJoon slowly pulls out of him, and you can't help but move away from Elliott to take a peek at the mess TaeJoon leaves behind. You swear he uses too much cum lube, but you have to admit it leaves behind a pretty satisfying sight. 

TaeJoon tries to sit back, only to be uncomfortable by the tail that continues to sit in his ass. He almost pulls it out to relax when he notices your presence creeping up on him, hands pressing into his shoulders and down his back. 

"TaeJoon~" You lean down to whisper into his ear. "Be a good boy and wait right here?"

He hums in approval, yearning after your hands as they leave his side. You get up to grab a towel so Elliott can clean himself up, and do whatever prep work you need to fuck TaeJoon. When you get back, TaeJoon is lying chest down with his ass up. Elliott's hand just about reaches his head, allowing him to give him a little pat and stroke the fake cat ears. You think you can hear TaeJoon purring. 

At this point, you considered helping Elliott clean up, but you argued that following up on the promise to fuck TaeJoon was top priority. You'd help him clean up in a bit. You hand Elliott the towel, which he mumbles a quick thank you to, and you watch from your peripheral as he begins to clean himself up. 

You crawl back onto the bed, hands traveling down to cup TaeJoon’s ass. His caboose wasn't as packed as Elliott's but there was still a good mix of muscle and roundness to make it a satisfying squeeze. 

"Do you still want me to fuck you?" You ask, hands idly petting his butt. He slowly spreads out his legs, leaving you to sit in between them. 

"Please." TaeJoon moans out. You tease him by not fully removing the buttplug tail, and poking the tip in and out. He gives a frustrated little growl, one that makes Elliott perk up. He absent-mindedly cleans himself, his attention stuck on TaeJoon's shift in attitude. You continue to play with his ass, but another, sharper growl makes you chuckle. 

"Alright, alright." You say, setting the buttplug down to the side. It was a shame since it was so cute, but you really did want to enter him at this point. You line yourself up and gently push in. You're both gasping until your hips firmly meeting TaeJoon's ass, and you swear you almost cum just from the little aching moan that leaves his throat.

"Ahh- 씨발! 아주 좋아요!" TaeJoon shouts. You move your hands to his hips, caging him in your grasp. He was so warm against you, and your heart did a little flutter knowing you affected him this much. You wanted to wait a bit longer before moving, but an impatient click of his tongue caught you off guard, loosening your grip. TaeJoon did his best to try and rut against you. 

"Be a good kitty, TaeJoon." You chuckle, watching as his hands strangle the sheets. 

"Please, move ____. 제발, I’ll be good." TaeJoon was rambling at that point. You groan as you give in to his pace, setting a rhythm as your hips mesh together. The sound of skin against skin filled the room, and a glance at Elliott tells you he's actively engaged in watching. 

"Mmm~ What if I did just stop, TaeJoon?" You ask, causing a falter in your partner's movements. He tries to look back at you, but it's not the easiest at this angle.

"Don't-" He begins, but you drop your pace, fingers digging harder into his skin. 

"What if I just make you hump Elliott's leg?" Your hips are barely moving now, but they don't stop completely. TaeJoon whines, and you almost ram into him. 

"No, I’ll be good-" He tries to explain, but soon you have your hands on your upper arms, coaxing him up to kneel. You're both on your knees, you're pressed closely against his back, hands sliding down his arms to forearms and gently restraining them behind his back. You tease him a bit by rocking your hips, but he lets out a dull hiss at the movement. "Playing with me?"

"Yes." You say. "C'mere Elliott. Sit right in front of TaeJoon."

Elliott obliges, excitedly moving towards you guys. He sits on his calves, thighs slightly apart. You hear TaeJoon mumble some curse words, and can't help but press a kiss on his spine.

"Are you doing okay, baby?" You lean in to whisper in TaeJoon's ear.

"Green. Green. Just fuck me, please." TaeJoon babbles. You're surprised he's so high-strung, but it seems like he's really into whatever play was happening. 

You look at Elliott with confirmation and he gives you a stern nod before he pulls the two of you towards him. He wraps his arms around TaeJoon and you can feel the warm limbs and tickles of hair brush against your abdomen as they snake between the two of you. You look over TaeJoon's shoulder to watch as Elliott begins to pepper TaeJoon's chest with kisses, working his way to his collarbone.

You feel TaeJoon shiver, and the low moan from him feels encouraging. You move your hips a bit faster, your grip on TaeJoon sliding to his wrists. Your hands are sweaty, and you're surprised you've managed to hold your orgasm at bay. Everything was building up. The feeling of TaeJoon, Elliott's soft words of love for TaeJoon in between his teasing, and the jingle of the bell on TaeJoon's collar.

"I- I'm close-" TaeJoon states, ass grinding back against you with newfound determination. One hand continues to hold his wrists, though at this point you didn't put much strength there. The other square on his hip, trying to better control the pace.

"I'm close too." You say, and you're about to ramp up the pace before Elliott catches you attention.

"You can't cum yet." He says, and you can't help but give him a quizzical look. Elliott's up on his knees now, arms slightly unwinding and hands moving towards TaeJoon's. You let go of TaeJoon's wrists, allowing for Elliott to do as he pleased. With both of your hands firmly planted on opposing sides of TaeJoon's hips, you slow down your pace just a bit. As much as it pained you to prolong your orgasm once again, you wanted to see what Elliott had up his sleeve.

"Please, Elliott." TaeJoon whines. You watch as their entangled fingers move back between them, Elliott pressing a heavy kiss to TaeJoon's mouth.

"You can, if you be a good boy and do what I say~" Elliott hums. He seemed pretty happy to be on the other end of the teasing. You think this might be a part of the revenge he could've been secretly plotting earlier. 

"Anything. I'll do anything, 자기." TaeJoon seemed to sob. You watch with grim curiosity as Elliott's mouth curls up onto a Cheshire grin. What was he up to now?

"You have to do the  _ thing _ . Like, y'know." Elliott says and you feel TaeJoon tense a bit. You lean forward, taking a peek over TaeJoon's shoulder to see the abject horror on his face. 

"Wha- No. Not that. Please." TaeJoon becomes increasingly flushed, and even his own hips dull down in movement. Elliott let's go of one of his hands, moving down to grab TaeJoon's neurodick and beginning to slowly stroke it. 

"Don't you wanna cum?" The twinkle of mischief in Elliott's eyes seems too bright. You can feel TaeJoon start to buckle, hips trying not to move too much, but inevitably trying to get as much friction as possible. The slow drag of Elliott's hand makes him gasp, and you start to give shallow thrusts.

"Elliott~" TaeJoon is shaking under you. You bite into his shoulder, a strangled yelp leaving his lips. 

"Do it, TaeJoon." Elliott squeezes his hand, and TaeJoon feels the pressure growing in him. About a minute passes with the two of you mixing up the rhythms of movement, TaeJoon growing increasingly impatient between you two. Making eye contact, you both stop at the same time, Elliott's hand pulling away from TaeJoon's neurodick and you, close to pulling out of TaeJoon. You sit there for a second, catching your breath when TaeJoon lets out a pained sob, hips trying to push back into you. Your hands keep him in place, and he squeezes Elliott's hand in frustration.

"N-Nya~" TaeJoon whimpers, his other hand curling down in imitation of a lucky cat. There's a moment of hesitation. You catch Elliott's eye again before you both fully commit to moving again. You let TaeJoon move and you meet his hips with a growing pace. Elliott starts to jerk him off again, pressing sloppy kisses against his mouth.

"You're such a good kitty, TaeJoon. I love you so much. Tell us how much you love us~" Elliott teases, upping the pace. 

"사- 사랑해! 나는 너를 정말 많이 사랑해~" TaeJoon manages to say. Elliott seems to lose it at this point, pressing more kisses to his mouth and squeezing in more praises in between.

"Fuck- I love you too-" You say, the heat building up in your body. You’re rapidly thrusting into TaeJoon, a guttural moan escaping your mouth. "I'm coming-"

Your orgasm zaps through your body, hips stuttering as you work yourself through it. You feel TaeJoon shudder as well. His loud whine gets cut off as Elliott makes out with him, easing him through his second orgasm. You press a hickey right below TaeJoon’s nape, lapping at it as your fingers squeeze against his hips. 

After about half a minute, you finally stop your hips, and Elliott is pulling away from TaeJoon. You're all catching your breath as you pull out of him. You can't help but admire the brief gape of TaeJoon's hole before his cheeks smush back together. 

"You did so good, baby. Happy birthday." Elliott is pressing kisses onto TaeJoon's forehead as he gently removes the cat ears from his head. Your hands brush against his nape as you undo the collar. You hand it to Elliott, who puts both on the nightstand. 

“I can’t believe you made me do that.” TaeJoon grumbles, but when Elliott moves back to caress TaeJoon’s face, he happily leans into his touch. 

“Hey, you’re the one who made me do dishes in dirty pants.” Elliott chuckles, before wandering off to the bathroom. TaeJoon mutters something about him making a point. 

You press a kiss to TaeJoon's shoulder, and you catch him peering down at you. His hand moves to caress your cheek and you comply. He turns his body carefully, now resting on his legs. He pulls you into a warm kiss, affection burning through his lips. He pulls away, dark brown eyes staring right into yours.

"Thank you for being in my life, TaeJoon." You wrap your arms around him, pulling him into another hazy kiss. You’re both caught up in each other, entangled in what feels like your own little world. You only pull away again when you hear the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. 

"Stop making out like horny teenagers and get cleaned up!" Elliott shouts from the other room. You and TaeJoon share a laugh as you nuzzle your foreheads together. 

"I think he just doesn't want to shower alone." You say, and TaeJoon hums in agreement.

"Why don't we go  _ shower _ him in our attention." TaeJoon smiles, and you can't help but playfully slap at his shoulder. 

"Natalie has created a monster." You joke, feeling TaeJoon pull you off of the bed. You suddenly feel the ache in your legs and hips, and imagine TaeJoon is experiencing it on an even higher level. You lean on each other as you shuffle to the bathroom, joining Elliott in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes: 
> 
> 고마워 - thanks  
> 자기야/자기 - honey/sweetie  
> 사랑해 - love / I love you  
> 야 - hey  
> 네 - yes  
> 씨발 - fuck  
> 아주 좋아요 - I like it very much  
> 제발 - Please, begging  
> 나는 너를 정말 많이 사랑해 - I love you very much
> 
> I know on his model Crypto has a pretty flat ass, but I think he deserves a bit of butt.
> 
> Might add another chapter with silly shower time. Might not. We'll see
> 
> If you wanna follow my nsfw twitter its @quietsproutshh  
> It's just me being horny. Maybe I'll actually post fic updates or talk to people?? Who knows


	2. silly shower time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh just post-sex interactions in the shower. Not sexy, just silly

Elliott had already discarded his lingerie on the floor when you enter the bathroom. You try not to look at the cum stain left behind, because you can already imagine the future horror of Elliott struggling to clean it. Time to add 'new lingerie' onto  _ his _ birthday wishlist. 

TaeJoon goes to the adjacent room where the toilet is and does his business. You join Elliott in the shower, opening and closing the glass door behind you. His back is facing you, and he hums as he scrubs shampoo onto his scalp. You watch the water trail down his spine, and if you weren't so tired, you'd probably try to rile him up again. Elliott turns to face you, humming quieting down. He scoots over a bit, giving you plenty of room to squeeze under the shower head. Sometimes you were glad your partners had quite a bit of money, because finding a shower that had just enough room for 3 people in an apartment was not the easiest task. 

You rinse your hands off as he stares at you for a brief moment. He opens his mouth to say something but changes his mind, closing his eyes as he dips his head back under the shower head, shampoo rinsing away. He emerges from the water, his hand smoothing his hair out of his face. It flops to the side, and he grins at you.

"Can I help you clean up?" He asks, and you nod. He gets some product in his hands and sets the bottle aside. He lathers it up and begins at your shoulders, hands sliding down with repetitive swipes. You can't help but chuckle at the way he looks so caught up in trying to lather up your arms. When he gets down to your hands, he pulls them under the shower head, rinsing the soap away. 

"It's gonna take forever if you do it this way." You laugh, watching as he sighs. 

"Fine. Then turn around and I'll wash your back." He says, and you happily turn around. He reaches for the body wash, squeezing some in his hand before handing the bottle to you. You take it and also get some product in your hand before setting the bottle aside. As you lather up, TaeJoon finally enters the shower. His shoulders are slightly hunched as he waddles over to you two, breathing a relieved sigh when the warm water brushes over his skin. 

"My ass hurts." He mumbles, reaching for the body wash. You reach for him, pulling him close to you, as he fumbles opening up the cap. He seems unsatisfied with the amount he dollops into his hand, frowning as some of it gloops to the side.

"I think you might need to wash him too, Elliott." You watch as TaeJoon sets the bottle back, not even closing the lid. 

"야, I'm not a kid." He grumbles, beginning to wash up. 

"It's just a romantic and sensual gesture TaeJoon." Elliott says, hands moving down your back. "It's a sign of love and care. <3" 

"How did you say that outloud-" TaeJoon begins but shakes his head. "Nevermind. Maybe I'll take up on that offer next time. I just want to go to sleep." 

TaeJoon yawns as he lathers his shoulders and down his back. You end up yawning, and Elliott yawns with you. 

"Dammit. Now I'm tired." Elliott leaves you to rinse away the suds. He starts to wash his own body, hands brushing against his chest. You start to wash below your waist, giving your legs some attention. There's a silence, due to the fact that you were all sleepy now, but also the residue of sexual tension. You stare at the tile of the shower wall, trying to clean up your junk and trunk without paying the others too much mind. You reach up for the shower head to meet Elliott's hand, both of you reaching to pull it down at the same time.

"O-Oh sorry. You go ahead." He mumbles, shyly pulling his hand back. 

"No, you can use it! I can wait." You also pull away from it, leaving it on the stand. 

"You both still act like we don't go through this every other week now." TaeJoon sighs, grabbing the showerhead and cleaning himself up. 

"Is it a crime to be polite?" Elliott huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"It's okay Elliott, I appreciate you." You coo, mockingly making kissing noises while you and Elliott embrace. TaeJoon makes a frustrated growl, spraying the both of you with the shower head. You both squeak in surprise, but TaeJoon tries his best to rinse the both of you off. 

"Wow, he really does care." Elliott hums happily while TaeJoon rolls his eyes. He sprays Elliott in the face when his guard is down, making him laugh when the taller man shouts in surprise. 

You move away from Elliott and you twist around, TaeJoon hosing you down. He puts the shower head back up, and he's about to turn to leave when you grab his hand. He looks at you with a hint of surprise, but he quickly masks it.

"Do you need something?" He asks, and you squeeze his hand gently. 

"I appreciate you too, TaeJoon." You smile, and he gives you a flustered but sappy smile. He moves back to you, water running over him once more. He leans in to place a chaste kiss on your lips.

"Don't stay in here for too long. I need help changing the sheets. And the butt plugs are still hanging out on the bed and we need to clean them-" He's rambling, and you give him another quick peck to cut him off. 

"We'll be out soon, don't worry." You reassure. He gives you a weary glance, but nods and exits the shower anyway. 

"I hate to see you go..." Elliott starts.

"But I love to watch you leave." You finish. You give each other a fist bump and TaeJoon rolls his eyes from outside as he grabs a towel and starts to dry himself off. You rinse off again to get any spots TaeJoon missed. Elliott seems to be in the same boat, and when he's done he looks at you.

"All done?" He asks.

"All done." You say. He turns off the water, and you both leave the shower, grabbing your respective towels and drying off. It takes a bit to dry off, and the sound of the hair dryer is loud but does the job. You were all in a rush to get to bed at this point. 

TaeJoon focuses on changing the sheets, and Elliott follows after to help him. You get the toys and clean them up, drying them off before putting them away. When you're done, you join TaeJoon and Elliott in bed, snuggling as TaeJoon gets squished in between you two.

"Goodnight lovelies~ Especially you, Joon. Hope you had a good birthday." Elliott presses a kiss onto TaeJoon's head. TaeJoon curls up against Elliott, hugging his side. You spoon him, forehead pressing against his back. 

"잘 자요." TaeJoon says. You would respond if you hadn't already started to fall asleep, taking comfort in the warmth of your partners and the pleasant time you had spent together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> 잘 자요 - goodnight  
> 야 - hey
> 
> It took me forever to write this because I panicked over the fact that everyone showers differently and that I wouldn't be able to cater to everyone :') So I had forgotten about it and then came across it again and got over my anxiety hhshdjdhf


End file.
